


dressed to kill

by flootzavut



Series: after hours [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Kibbs, PWP, Season/Series 02, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Another part... another part of her is both unexpectedly empowered and seriously turned on, and wishes she'd let Abby talk her into trying this weeks ago.</i>
</p><p>Kate's excited but nervous, Abby's just excited. It turns out Abby's really very persuasive when she puts her mind to it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	dressed to kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixRising360](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRising360/gifts).



> Part of the 2016 NFA White Elephant Exchange. Prompts I borrowed from are at the end of the story. It isn't quite what I intended to write, I hope you enjoy it all the same, Xiexie!
> 
> My first Kabby story was just supposed to be me trying to make the ship work in my brain, but my muse is not easily dissuaded. The image at the start of the second part turned up in my brain and OOPS. (That image is also why I chose that title!)
> 
> This is very much friends-with-benefits again.
> 
> As before, big thanks to BadWolf303 for sounding board duties and listening to me panic/reassuring me! ❤️

* * *

_**dressed to kill** _

* * *

 

Abby reminds herself for the nth time to keep her mind on the job in hand, and not float off into her happy place. Kate will actually kill her if she outs them, and Abby's not fool enough to piss off a woman who wears slinky lingerie and deadly weapons as part of her everyday attire.

At the same time, though, she's finally managed to use her witchy talents of persuasion to get Kate to consider returning a favour, and now she's itching for the work day to be over. But it's still not something she should advertise, she reminds herself sternly, Particularly around one particular silver fox who would, she's sure, have something to say about Abby sleeping with Kate.

Well... okay, so his probable first reaction to the idea would be stunned silence and not a little white hot jealousy, but once he got over the whole idea of Kate and Abby and sex, he'd get to be a pain about it, and Abby can't be having with that.

She'll happily live with most of Gibbs' rules, rarely finds them constricting, and they've undeniably saved her from an upset or two, but number twelve is pretty stupid in general, and certainly has no business in  _her_  life.

Not that she's dating or indulging in any kind of romance with Kate - nor wants to. Friends who have sex is just perfect, as far as she's concerned. That said, well, she isn't about to actually wave said non-relationship right under Gibbs' nose and give him a chance to disapprove. Partly because she can think of much more constructive ways for him to find out... and partly because his trying to stop her doing something (or someone) she really wants to is just going to be embarrassing all round.

So tonight needs to remain Abby's little secret, no matter how excited she is, and no matter that Kate is  _right there_ , looking all innocent and pretty; not at all like she's coming to Abby's later to indulge in naked playtime. She prefers her own bed, and for the most part that's been absolutely fine with Abby, but their plans for this evening involve Abby's stash of toys, and it's just easier to keep things in one place.

(Also, Abby's not a fan of keeping the noise down, and her neighbours are basically immune by now to any strange sounds that might emanate from her apartment on any given night.)

She drags herself back to the conversation in time to watch as Gibbs pays the ghost of a compliment to an idea Kate suggests, and Kate  _lights up_.

Abby has to hide her laughter. Kate's pink cheeked and delighted, and when she looks down at her toes, shyly pleased, Gibbs can't seem to peel his eyes away. Abby's fairly certain Kate hasn't realised. Like Gibbs himself, Kate has no real notion of exactly how attractive she is, or how coyly flirtatious she comes off sometimes when she has no such intention.

Gibbs clears his throat, though when he speaks, his voice is a little husky. Abby wonders if Kate's noticed. "Okay Kate, go take this to McGee and see if DiNozzo got that BOLO back yet."

Kate jumps up, all bright eyed and bushy tailed, and manages to spill a file off the corner of the desk in her enthusiasm. "Damn, Abs, I'm sorry." She bends to start gathering the sheets, and when Abby waves her away, she manages to stand up right into Gibbs, who, all rules be damned, clearly couldn't help drooling a little at Kate's back view and seems to have mislaid his brain as a result. Abby has to stifle yet another laugh as Kate goes redder. "Oh God, Gibbs, I'm sorry, I'll just..." Mortified, she scuttles off to the elevator, leaving Abby pressing her lips desperately together as she sorts the file out and tries not to crack up.

Gibbs' reaction is classic. His eyes slip closed, his expression is pained, and it's part of a pattern Abby has been noticing more and more of late. For all his rule twelvey-ness and his thousand yard stare, Gibbs is far from immune to their Kate when she unwittingly draws attention to how good her ass looks in a pencil skirt, or when he finds himself with an armful of Kate and her hair tickling his nose.

Which is... interesting, to say the least. In Abby's expert opinion, the pair of them really need to just get naked already.

(Okay, so maybe not right this minute, because Abby has been really looking forward to this evening, but after that, she's going to give serious consideration to sussing out the sitch and seeing if she can't give them both the requisite kick up the backside.)

Abby plonks the file back on the table, and suddenly realises Gibbs is still not actually breathing. She wonders if it's a self-control thing or if he's trying to keep hold of his mouthful of Kate-scent. Either way, she's not sure it's healthy. "Gibbs?"

He startles, taking in a sharp, deep gasp of a breath, and she bites her lip again to keep from laughing.

"Uh, yeah,... you got any... lab results back on the, um..."

It's always fun to see Gibbs flounder. Abby hides another grin by turning to the computer. The harder she works, the quicker the time will fly by, and while she's absolutely intrigued by her observations, she's selfish enough to be more concerned right now about making sure her day ends exactly as planned.

* * *

Kate looks in the mirror one last time. Part of her feels ridiculous, like she's playing dress up and not even doing a good job of it. Leather straps around her thighs and waist are not a look she'd go for, and as for the thing between her legs... she sort of wonders what the hell she thinks she's playing at.

Another part... another part of her is both unexpectedly empowered and  _seriously_  turned on, and wishes she'd let Abby talk her into trying this weeks ago. She grows her own balls; why  _shouldn't_ she have a cock to go with, even one that's deep purple and sparkly?

(And why was she surprised, even for one second, to discover Abby has a collection of dildos in a bewildering array of colours, none of which bear more than a passing resemblance to anything one might see in nature?)

She wriggles. The harness isn't uncomfortable exactly, it's just new and strange and slightly constricting. She's more discomfited by the realisation she suddenly sees Abby's point about leather, about clothing that sort of... binds. She never expected to find the sensation sexy.

Overall, she hasn't even got her hands on Abby yet, and she's already turned on enough she's slightly appalled with herself. The mixture of self-conscious embarrassment and decided arousal is unnerving, in a highly unexpected but very enjoyable way.

She slips her robe back on, and that at least is familiar. Slinky black is a look she  _knows_  she can pull off. Hell, even Gibbs has been known to look twice when she wears a little black dress for some reason, even if that reason is disappointingly work-related, and scoring a second glance from  _him_  is not something she ever takes for granted. Leather straps may be doing things for her in surprising, even shocking ways, but black satin is her old ally. She slips back into her heels - she might as well just go the whole hog - takes a deep breath, gathers all her reserves of attitude and sass, and struts out to show off.

Abby's sitting on the couch, practically vibrating with impatience. "So?" She's been remarkably restrained, by her own standards, her eagerness for Kate to try this confined to the odd reminder she had the necessary gear and promises she'd make it worth Kate's while. Kate's grateful she's managed to curb her enthusiasm.

Right now, all restraint has disappeared, to be replaced by a case of the fidgets and an expression of hope. Kate grins as she realises just exactly how much Abby's been keeping her excitement under wraps. It really is fun to be wanted.

Kate lets the robe slip open to display the glittering monstrosity between her legs, and it's deeply satisfying to see Abby's mouth drop open, hear the hitch in her breathing.

She slowly gets up from the couch and approaches, taking Kate in from head to toe, her expression showing her intense appreciation. Abby makes no effort to hide her attraction, and it makes Kate feel sexy and powerful to be the recipient of such a look.

Kate lets her fingers slide up and down the dildo, runs her thumb over the head. Abby swallows so hard Kate can hear the gulp of it, and grins. So... this might really be more fun than she imagined. Self-consciousness is rapidly giving way to anticipation.

Abby stops just a couple of inches away, her eyes still drinking in Kate's outfit. Kate can see her swallow and take a deep breath. "God, Kate." She shakes her head, slowly smiles. "You look amazing with a big purple cock, do you realise that?"

Kate laughs. "You know, I think that's the weirdest compliment anyone's ever paid me."

Abby leans in for a slow, sensuous kiss, her hands sliding around Kate's waist and holding on tight so she can grind against the dildo. It presses hard against Kate's clit, and she had sort of expected her enjoyment this evening to be more about novelty and making Abby happy, but just getting ready left her wet and aching. This pressure, Abby's tongue in her mouth? She definitely underestimated how good this was going to be for her.

She slides her hands up under Abby's skirt to caress her backside and pulls her in closer, grinds harder into her, and Abby whines. Abby's usually the one in charge, is certainly the one who has all the experience getting another woman off; it's a heady sensation to make her sound so needy. Kate digs her fingers into Abby's ass, and outright laughs when Abby lets out a desperate squeaky noise.

They stumble toward the bedroom, losing shoes and Abby's panties along the way, and by the time Kate's got her pressed back into the bedlinen, Abby is all eyes and mouth, all heat and want, her skirt pushed up around her hips and her blouse awry.

Kate moves on top of her, grinds again, grins when it prompts a whimper into Kate's mouth. Suddenly Kate's impatient. She tugs Abby's wrists up over her head and pins them with one strong hand, then slips the other up Abby's thigh and in.

Abby's writhes against Kate's fingers and makes another begging noise, and Kate guides the head of the dildo back and forth over the slick wet folds, teases Abby's clit.

"Pleeeease."

Kate grins. Then she's sliding slowly, slowly into Abby's body, laughing when Abby cants her hips up, wordlessly begs for more and faster.

She lets her thumb circle loosely and slowly around Abby's clit, laughs when Abby swears inventively at her, and she should definitely have tried this sooner. Abby was right - it is a  _lot_  of fun.

Kate's final thought before she gets completely lost in the moment is that she's pretty sure she could get used to being the one doing the fucking.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired a little by the first prompt and mostly by the second.
> 
> "Two of the agents secretly break rule 12. Can the couple work and love together without compromising the team on a long-term basis?"
> 
> "Someone has a dirty little secret."


End file.
